Memories
by noiva-black
Summary: Mas lábios nunca mais encontrarão o seu nariz numa manhã de sábado. Minha mãos nunca mais acariciarão os teus cachos dor de sangue. Nós nunca mais dividiremos a mesma xícara de café, vendo filme na tv. Nossos lábios jamais se encontrarão novamente.


É um velório. As pessoas estão vestidas de preto. As expressões são tristes. Há lagrimas por todos os lados. E cada rosto que eu vejo, eu choro. As pessoas estão indo embora. Estão seguindo aquela caixa preta de madeira. Lá dentro. Dentro.

Eu sei que há algo que eu quero. Algo que eu almejo demais. Algo que eu sinto falta.

Há algo faltando.

Eu passo por eles como se fosse um vulto. Todos me olham, mas eu não estou nem ai. Eu... eu não ligo! Mesmo...

Para o meu sonho virar realidade.

A minha mão está no meu peito, e o meu coração dói. Dói, dói e dói. Aquela mulher não pára de me olhar. Seus olhos perfuram os meus como se fossem facas. Ela esta longe, mas seu perfume está bem debaixo do meu nariz.

Como... como se aquele pescoço estivesse em contato com o meu nariz. E a minha boca estivesse tocando aquela pele.

Eu estou morrendo, ela me disse, mas eu estarei sempre com você.

Deitado na minha cama, eu imagino porque as lagrimas não secam.

Ela estava morrendo, isso eu sabia, mas ela sempre estará comigo.

As pessoas foram embora, a casa está vazia agora. E ela está parada do batente da porta, me observando. Como ela sempre fazia.

Fazia... agora não faz mais. Ela se foi, por fim.

- - -

Café. Novo dia. Vida nova... sem ela.

Meus olhos encontram os delas e nossa sintonia começa.

Seu rosto arroxeado. Aquelas horríveis marcas em seu delicado pescoço. Seus lábios com sangue. As roupas rasgadas e o vazio que ela deixou em mim. Seus olhos agora sem vida encaravam meu jeito e eu já nem sei em que posição o mundo parou.

Aquelas lagrimas em seu rosto branco perolado.

Eu tento tocá-lo, mas minha mão atravessa... novamente.

Ela não vive mais. (volte para mim)

Ela está... (volte para mim)

m-o-r-t-a!

sua blusa, uma perfuração, um único buraco. Sangue e mais sangue. Sua pele penetrada. Aquela arma que a tirou de mim. Seu corpo tão frágil e agora tão machucado.

Éramos um só. Agora 'nós' virou 'eu'.

Seu corpo não agüentou. Não chegamos a tempo no hospital. E ela... morreu.

Eu estou morrendo, ela me disse, mas eu estarei sempre com você. E jamais te abandonarei. Eu estarei sempre ao teu lado.

Mas lábios nunca mais encontrarão o seu nariz numa manhã de sábado. Minha mãos nunca mais acariciarão os teus cachos dor de sangue. Nós nunca mais dividiremos a mesma xícara de café, vendo filme na tv.

Nossos lábios jamais se encontrarão novamente. Nossos lábios jamais...

Nunca mais

Ela segura a minha mão, em seu ultimo suspiro ela me disse: eu te amo. E eu respondi dizendo que a amava mais do que tudo. Em meio à sua dor, ela sorriu, fechando os olhos para sempre.

Eles cobriram o seu corpo, e me disseram para ser forte por nós dois.

Nossos destinos agora estavam desconectados.

Ela nunca mais sorriria para mim.

Nunca mais.

- - -

Três da manha. Já se passaram vários dias desde aquele dia maldito. O tic tac do relógio está me irritando e eu não consigo voltar a dormir. E ela... ela e o seu corpo sangrento estão ao meu lado. Olhar para aquele único buraco em seu peito me dá agonia. O seu rosto, roxo. Tentaram sufocá-la. Mas não conseguiram, então... Argh, atiraram nela.

Meus olhos já mal podem ficar abertos. Minhas lagrimas escorrem silenciosamente pelo meu rosto. E eu quero morrer. Sem ela, meu mundo está caindo aos pedaços. Sem ela, eu estou morrendo aos poucos. Sem ela... eu não sou nada.

Eu caminho pelo nosso jardim, mas tudo o que eu vejo me lembra ela. Aquelas flores que ela costumava pegar, fazer 'bem-me-quer-mal-me-quer' e espalhar as pétalas pelo meu cabelo, e nós nos beijávamos. Eu queria nunca ter saído de casa naquele dia. Eu queria nunca ter brigado com ela naquele dia.

Eu só a queria de volta. As roupas dela, largadas na poltrona do lado da minha cama. A sua escova de cabelo em cima da cômoda.

As nossas fotos espalhadas por toda casa. Ela sorrindo, ela me abraçando, eu sorrindo, eu a abraçando.

- - -

Flashbacks. Uma curva, um carro, um barulho alto. Sangue. Dor.

Ele arrastou o seu corpo para fora do carro estraçalhado. Seus braços e pernas sangrando. Um acidente era tudo o que ele menos precisava agora. Mas talvez...

O outro carro estava em estado parecido com o seu. Cambaleou até ele, com seus cabelos molhados de sangue, pingando pelo caminho. Sentia uma dor de cabeça maldita, mal conseguia enxergar aonde ia.

- Está tudo bem ai? – ele perguntou, vendo uma mulher sentada entre os cacos de vidros da janela de seu Palio vermelho, ela parecia bem, quase não estava machucada.

- ... Uma ambulância por favor? Avenida Brent. O outro motorista não parece estar bem. Por favor, rápido.

Ela desligou o celular e se voltou para o homem parado alguns metros dela, olhou-o espantada.

- Você está bem? – ele repetiu a pergunta.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, levantando-se e indo até ele.

- E você? – ela perguntou, parando em frente a ele, examinando-o melhor. Levou uma das mãos até os cabelos encharcados de sangue dele e os afastou da sua testa. Expondo um corte longo e profundo, ao que parecia, na raiz de seus cabelos negros. – Hum, isso aqui não está nada bem... você tem mais algum ferimento?

Ele resmungou algo, e ela interpretou como um sim.

- Daqui a pouco a ambulância chega e vão cuidar de você... Ah, prazer, meu nome é Corinne e você é... ?

Ele piscou abobado, abriu um pequeno sorriso.

- Brendan, o prazer é todo meu, Corinne. Mas, creio que essa não seja uma hora feliz, han?

Ela sorriu.

- Verdade. Desculpa pela batida, acho que a culpa foi minha.

- Não, não. A culpa foi minha, eu estava, ahn... com a cabeça nas nuvens, não prestei atenção por onde andava mesmo... – ele disse, não conseguindo disfarçar a tristeza em sua voz.

Corinne o olhou atentamente durante alguns segundos, antes de soltar uma exclamação, assustando-o.

- Ah você é Brendan Evans, aquele escritor famoso! – ela deu pulinhos de alegria, fazendo Brendan sorrir. Mas inesperadamente o seu sorriso murchou e ela o olhou penalizada. – Sinto muito pela Victoria.

Ele abaixou os olhos, olhando os cacos de vidro aos seus pés, como se eles fossem a paisagem mais linda que ele já havia posto os olhos em toda a sua vida. Brendan não disse mais nada, sentou-se no bando maculado de sangue de sua BMW prateada. Apoiou os cotovelos no joelho e o rosto nas mãos.

Corinne abaixou-se e lhe segurou o rosto entre as mãos, sorrindo docemente.

- Se você pensar positivo, tudo vai ficar bem.

Uma ambulância chegou minutos mais tarde. Brendan e Corinne foram encaminhados para um hospital não muito longe dali. Brendan foi encaminhado para fazer radiografias enquanto Corinne foi fazer os curativos.

Brendan só teve um mau jeito no pescoço, e nada mais. Aquele corte em sua testa era superficial, mas por ser no rosto, sangrava bastante mesmo.

Encontrou Corinne na lanchonete, comendo com vontade um lanche natural. Ela sorriu e lhe acenou. Ele caminhou lentamente até a mesa em que ela ocupava. Ela lhe sorriu, amigavelmente dessa vez e ele só deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Você trabalha com o que, Corinne? – ele perguntou enquanto olhava o cardápio.

- Eu... glump, sou enfermeira. Li todos os seus livros, sabia? O que eu mais gostei foi "Your love is like a gun".

- Jura? Esse foi o que eu mais gostei de escrever também. – ele sorriu, sincero.

- Juro! Eu amei o jeito como o mocinho descobre a traição no final e termina com a noiva feia. – ela fez bico. – E ai fica com a menina bonita!

- HAHA. Vou te contar um segredo, mas não conta para ninguém, ta?

- Claro! – ela se aproximou mais, esperando de ouvidos atentos.

Brendan sorriu e cochichou:

- Eu estou escrevendo um livro novo.

Ela fez uma expressão de surpresa, fazendo-o rir.

- É? E qual o nome? Hem?

- Ainda não tem, só dou nome aos livros quando já tenho metade do assunto escrito.

Brendan pediu um café e dois pães de queijo, ficou conversando asneiras com Corinne até ela se dar conta de que estava atrasada para o seu turno da noite. Eles se despediram e Brendan deu o seu telefone a ela.

- Ligue-me, quem sabe nós podemos sair com nossos carros e bater um no outro novamente? HAHA.

Ela riu suavemente.

- Claro, assim que o meu sair do conserto.

Ela se inclinou para frente e deu um beijo estralado na bochecha dele, ele corou instantaneamente mas sorriu, tímido. Rumou para a rua esperando uma táxi passar.

- - -

- Beatrice, eu conheci uma moça hoje. – Brendan disse, olhando o fantasma ao seu lado na cama.

Ela sorriu, expondo uma arcada dentária realmente perfeita. Passou a mão branco-perolada, na face do homem ao seu lado.


End file.
